powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hospitalization (transcript)
(school bell rings and Jacob heads to his next class with the new student Karone). Karone: Is this my new school? Jacob: Yeah don't worry I am right here. Karone: Thank you Jacob! (Karone blushes because her feelings for Jacob are getting stronger.) Jacob: Let's walk into the class room. Teacher: Alright class! Let's get started (as the teacher spots Jacob he was passed out from his medication.) Karone: Jacob? Jacob wake up! Oh now somebody call an ambulance. (while across the hall Ashley and the other notice that Jacob is being taken to the hospital.) Ashley: Karone what is going on? Karone: Jacob is going to the hospital. T.J.: What happened? Ashley: It must have been the medication he is taking they help him calm down but they are also dangerous. I better get to the hospital right away to see if he is alright. Karone: I'll go with you. (while at the hospital Jacob is lying in the bed asleep.) Mr. and Mrs. Hammond: Ashley what are you doing here. Ashley: I came here from school. Did they say what is going on with my baby brother? Mrs. Hammond: The doctor said he is going to stay over night. Karone: Jacob please stay with us. I need you! Ashley: Everyone this is Karone. She goes to school with me and Jacob. Mr. Hammond: Nice to meet you Karone. Karone: Nice to meet you too Mr. H. Ashley: She is new at school and is good friends with Jacob. She is the one who found him passed out along with their teacher. Mrs. Hammond: Thank you for letting the school know about Jacob. This is the first time it's has happened to him. Karone: Do you think it's the medicine he has been taking? Mr. Hammond: Yes it has to be because he has never passed out before. (while on the megaship Ashley continues to wonder if her little brother will ever recover from this.) Andros: Ashley are you okay? Ashley: Yeah! Andros: It's about Jacob isn't it? Ashley: I cannot stop thinking about if he is going to wake up or not Andros. He is in a coma right now and I cannot bear the thought to lose my little brother. Karone is also worrying about him and she also smiles every time she thinks about him. Carlos: Is Karone alright? She is her room crying. Andros: I'll go check up on her. (as Andros enters Karone's room he witnesses her crying because she is really scared that Jacob will not wake up.) Andros: Karone you alright? Karone: I am scared for Jacob Andros. Andros: Listen he'll wake up I am sure. (while at the hospital Ashley and her parents check up on Jacob.) Ashley: Wake up little brother please for me and Karone. Mrs. Hammond: Ashley I've never seen you like this at all. Mr. Hammond: Me either! Ashley: Jacob is my baby brother and I love him. (as Ashley was getting ready to cry her kid brother woke up from his coma.) Jacob: Hey sis! Ashley: Jacob! You're awake! Jacob: Have you guys seen Karone? I want to see if she is alright. Ashley: Karone can you come and see your buddy here? Karone: Jacob! Jacob: Hey Karone! Karone: Are you cleared to come home? Jacob: Yeah! How is everyone on the megaship? Ashley: They miss you right now. (aboard the megaship Jacob goes into the bridge) Karone: Everyone guess who is back? Jacob: Hey guys! Zhane: Hey man! Jacob: Hey Zhane! Cassie: Glad to see you back Jacob. T.J.: I thought you wouldn't wake up. Jacob: Neither did I, but I am glad I did. Carlos: I am glad you're okay Jacob. Jacob: Me too! Category:Episode